Hot Yoga
by AirRose
Summary: He bought a Yoga studio just for her. Now its going to be put to use, maybe not the right and intended use but its being used.


He had his own studio. He owned it. He had bought it only because I had offhandedly mentioned how I enjoyed the classes that were offered. While he had never done a single yoga class in his life, he told me that he was willing to give it a chance in order to spend more time with me.

When I arrived at the studio, it had been cleared out. It was open so I took a tentative step into the main lobby to be met by a cranky young looking receptionist with her hair up in a messy bun. Her eyes met mine an I was struck by how pretty she was. For a second, my heart stuttered in its beat but quickly recovered. There was no need for me to be jealous of her when the man I was with had eyes for only myself.

I smiled at her Kindly but the glare I got in return left me with a slightly uneasy feeling. I didn't let the smile slide of my face, freezing it in place as I turned to walk to the next door.

"Excuse me ma'am," she said in a high pitched squeaky voice and I turned back around to face her, "You can't go in there. The room is reserved for a private party."

"Oh," I whispered, confused. He told me to see him here. Did he mess up the time? Was this place still being used by other people? It made sense of course. It would be a waisted opportunity to not have classes, but had he really just invited me to join of the classes? Had he just not told the receptionist? Was I supposed to sign in?

I took a step towards her still not exactly sure what was I was supposed to do but willing myself to ask questions.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My boyfriend told me that he was waiting for me here? I don't know if he mentioned that I was coming or if I have to pay or something," I said though it sounded more like a question.

her severe look did not wane as she answered, "I'm sorry ma'am but the classes in this studio have been postponed. Theres a new owner and he insisted on having a day to himself to see how the classes work. Until further notice, this location is closed. I'm going to have to ask you to leave-"

"Crissy," a deep voice said from behind us and I turned subtly over my shoulder and my smile returned. He was tall, blonde and the most handsome man I had ever seen. His green eyes seemed to crinkle when they met mine and though I was sly focused on his gaze, I knew he was smiling.

"Yes sir?"

"This is my girlfriend," he said gesturing to me and the feeling made me soar. His gaze turned back to the receptionist, "She is the one I was telling you about."

Crissy, turned bright red under his gaze. Not that I could blame her. I knew how stunning he was, the only thing that kept me sane was that the way he looked at me, was the way other people and, I hoped, myself looked at him.

"Oh yes sir, I didn't realize sir." She said looking at her computer awkwardly typing while actively avoiding our eyes.

"Don't worry about it," he said stepping out of the room completely and I struggled to keep my heart steady. He was a little sweaty already from being in the steamy room moments before. His black joggers hung loosely on his hips and his matching white muscle shirt was already showing signs of his overheating.

"Come on," he said to me holding out one of his long calloused hands. Slowly I reached out and he gently encased my hand in his own. His skin was warm. I let him drag me to the warm room with a quick wave to Crissy who had her glare back in place.

He closed the door behind me with a soft click and I turned back to face him again, this time looking past him into the room. It was small, and painted in a warm orange that made me feel instantly relaxed. The floor was made of wood and it was lit I semi darkness. In the front was a wall long mirror and two steamers were constantly spurting warm steam into the room. Two grey mats were set up in the middle of the floor and he lead me over, pulling the shutters down on the window at the door. I smiled softly.

Two water bottles were set on either side of the mats along with some towels and what I failed to notice was the laptop that sat in front of the mats with a pre recorded video.

"What is this?"

He sat down with his legs crossed on the mat on the right and he patted the left one as an indication for me to sit down. I did as he asked. His smile was playful and he puckered his lips and winked before he turned back to the computer and pressed play. Without a word he began to follow the instructor, making his breathing match the video and I sighed, sitting cross legged next to him and doing the same.

My skin had started to moisten rather quickly, but the feeling was not unwelcome as I knew it well after going to classes in this sort of environment. After some relaxin breathing exercises, the video instructed us to stand and he moved the computer farther forward so we could see it from the hight at which we stood. HIs was much higher than mine, at least a head taller and I wondered if he had thought this through. Why hadn't he just gotten an actual instructor?

We stretched down to touch our toes and a part of me was slightly embarrassed when he could bend over a bit farther than me. I straightened my back a bit to look at the video, I could feel his eyes on my body but I focused on the stretch behind my thighs.

The video instructed us to bend then go into a plank, which again made me feel slightly self conntious at how weak I was compared to him. He held the plank easily for the duration of a minute. I shook as I fought with my body to hold my weight up. While I wasn't over weight, the lack of strength in my arm was making it had to keep the flat position that I was meant to be in. After what felt like hours, the video instructed us to chaturanga into an upward dog pose. I followed but he stayed in the plank a while longer. The video instructed us to go into a downward dog next and I did so again, while he held the same plank. I rolled my eyes.

He was watching my from his position from the mirror. He was smiling still, the pressure on his elbows not enough to make him hurt. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him looking at my back. The pale pink shirt that hung loosely around my torso had fallen a bit exposing a sliver of skin. I rolled my eyes.

"Show off," I chocked out, feeling my arms scream at me to take a break. I held on, forcing myself to stay in the downward dog for a while longer before the video instructed us to chaturanga once again into an upward dog.

This time he followed as well and he turned his head to look at me with a slight smirk, "I'm not showing off. Just trying to get something going."

"That's why you follow the instructor," I commented as we both lay down faces facing each other on the mat. A bead of sweat rolled down my forehead and onto the mat. WE both breathed deeply as instructed before slowly rolling into a child's pose. His head was between his thighs and I watched him. He was sweatier than I was, his hair was drenched and his shirt was sticking to his wet skin in almost every place it touched. His back muscles rippled in the position he was in, his biceps throbbed. His hands were facing up to the sky and I was tempted to wrap my hand around his. Before I could, he pushed himself up and ripped his wet shirt off of his body, tossing it to the side. My breath hitched. As if in slow motion, he turned his head to me with a sexy smirk plastered over it. His wet hair flopped over his eyes softly and he closed the one that was mostly covered by the blonde strands. Sweat dripped down his face and onto his legs sensually. He bit his bottom lip for a second before looking at my body again.

"Downward dog," he all but whispered and I blinked a couple of times to force my attention back to the video. He got into the position quickly and I followed suit, the wet shirt on my back slipping a bit farther as I deepened the pose ignoring my protesting muscles. I could hear his breathing, realizing that he was actually trying to do the positions correctly. When the video instructed us to put our right leg between our hands, I didn't hesitate and neither did he. We stood in the warrior pose for a while, I could feel his eyes on me again, and a quick glance at the mirror confirmed my suspicion.

"You should be looking forward, not at my butt," I said lunging farther forward, arms up and chin up. I watched him give my butt one more appreciative look before meeting my eyes at the mirror with a guilty smile.

"Can you blame me?"

"Yes."

The video instructed us to put our right elbow on our leg and stretch over the side. I heard rather than saw him take a couple of steps back from his mat. His face directly behind my butt.

"What re you doing," I asked looking at the mirror once again. he glanced at me with a smug look.

"Eyes forward."

I groaned but did as told. We came back to warrior pose for a second before going back to downward dog. The bane of my existence. My shirt again traveled farther down that I would have liked and in a fit of annoyance, I crossed my arms and pulled it off, throwing it to my left before going back to the pose.

I heard his breath hitch for a second and it was then that I remembered that I was wearing a lacy bralette that all but gave away what was under. I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment but I stayed still until again, we were instructed to place our left leg between our hands, going into a warrior pose to the opposite side.

I focused on my own reflexion, not wanting to see his reaction to my mistake. My skin was drenched in sweat and water from the steam, lines of it ran down my stomach to the waist band of the leggings I was wearing. my heart beat raced as I tried and failed to control my breathing. This was no big deal. I was here for yoga and it wasn't as if I was naked.

When we moved on to the elbow to our leg, he faced the opposite direction. I looked ahead, again noticing his toned back. The sweat dripped down to the mat and I had the sudden urge to wipe it with the towel next to me. Contact of any sort would have been good at that moment. Before I could get my courage up, the video told us to go back to warrior pose again. This time our eyes met and it was only then that I noticed the redness of his face. Was that because of me or the heat?

"Is it too hot in here?" I chocked out but he quickly shook his head no.

The next thing the video instructed was for me, specifically, turn to the side on the mat and try to get my feet to the edges. I did so before it instructed me to bend over, and I gave my boyfriend a slightly pained and awkward look before falling instructions. Then came time for his pose. The video instructed him to step behind me and hold my hips to keep my back straight and to push me farther. He tentatively did as he was told. His warm hands held on tightly to my waist, his hips flush against my back side and my own breath hitched when I felt something other than his legs against my thighs. Unconsciously I leaned against him. His groan took all my attention from the video.

I didn't move. I felt his hand tighten around my waist a bit and I bit my lip in anticipation. Slowly, he moved his hands down bit so that his thumbs were over my butt. He ran them over the mound of skin a couple of times. Taking my lack of complaint as encouragement, he gently squeezed both cheeks in his hands. I groaned longingly as another drop of sweat rolled off my nose and onto the map.

His hands trailed down again past my butt and to my thighs. He rubbed soft circled on the sensitive inner part while I struggled to stay in the yoga position I was in. I licked my lips when his hands moved up slightly, not quite touching the part that was aching for his touch. He inches a bit closer, then without warning, he brought his hands back up to my waist as the video instructed him to push me farther down. He pushed my back softly and I moaned in pain. He did not apologize as this time his hands moved up my torso a bit, the sweat on my body, making his transition simple. He bent over my back side to be able to reach, his blatant erection pressed against my right thigh because of the close proximity. I heard his breath come out short and breathy as he reached farther down. his hands were both pushing me farther down and at the same time they reached my chest.

He cupped around my breasts gentle as ever, holding me in the compromising position. I took a deep shaky breath before I could manage any words.

"What- if someone walks in," I whispered stuttering as he ran a thumb over the most sensitive part of my chest.

"No on is going to come in."

"Crissy-" he ran both thumbs over my nipples this time and my heart pounded in my chest. Could he feel that too?

"Trust me," he whispered pushing his hips closer to me to lean closer to my ears, "No one will come in."

The pounding in my heart was only countered by the pulsing of the blood in my lower region. I ached for his touch. He began to rub slow circles over the lace now, bending me over a bit more in the process. The pain in my ligaments was gone, replaced by pure pleasure. Or maybe I just couldn't focus on it anymore.

Briefly, he ran a hand over the top of the bralette, where the fleshy part of my Brest hung out slightly, he began to gently poke at the lace to move it out of the way but then he reiterated completely, stopping his assault on my nipples. I moaned in frustration. What was he playing at.

Suddenly he was back at his mat acting as if he hadn't just assured that I was hot and bothered. I gave him a withering look which he ignored as he followed the instructions again.

Carefully, I bent my knees and sat cross legged facing him. He did the same holding his ankles to keep his feet pressed together. This was also a partner exercise. The video did not specify this time which person was meant to do which but I took initiative and crawled closer to him on all fours. He glanced at my chest before connecting his eyes with mine. I did not smile as I placed each of my hands on his knees, pushing them down to the floor.

I straightened my elbow so I was at my fullest hight on my knees. My breasts hung infant of his face and he didn't hesitate to pull his ankles closer to his crotch, forcing my chest closer to his face.

My breath caught in my throat when he hovered over the lace covering my nipples. Was he going to continue to tease me?

He didn't get closer. He simply watched me struggle to hold my desperate desire to move closer back. His smirk irritated me to no extent. I pulled back and let go of his legs. His smirk turned into a frown.

"What are you doing? The exercise isn't over-" I cut him off more of it being shock as I stood, placing my feet on either side of his hips. Slowly, I sat down in his open legs, still pushing then down with the weight of my body. I connected my feet behind him and held onto his shoulders for support. He grimaced when my thigh rubbed against his arousal. I struggled to keep my expression neutral trying to act innocent.

His eyes were closed tightly trying to ignore the sensation as I continued to shift with the excuse of finding a comfortable position to hold. Finally, he let go of his ankles and held my hips in place to stop me. His breathing was labored and I bit my lower lip innocently looking down at him, arching my back so that his face was nearly flush against my boobs.

He placed his chin in the crevice of my chest before he looked up at me, the sweat on his face gently running down onto my skin. His green eyes met mine and a fire was clear in them. Then his expression changed again, his lip curled up as he nipped lightly at the exposed skin of my breast. I moaned throwing my head back. He sucked tenderly at the same spot, then alternated between the two and throwing in painfully soft kisses every once in a while.

My hand shot up to his wet hair, I hurried my hand in it, pulling slightly. He moaned against my skin before kissing his way to my nipple messily. Over the thin fabric, he sucked and licked at the sensitive nub. Before the video instructed us to switch, he nibbled at it making my breathing labored.

Just as suddenly as he started, he pushed me off, fixing my position. My feet pressed together in front of me, I leaned back onto my elbows, not up for forcing myself yo stay sitting when I could barely breath. He didn't not protest though, putting his hands on each knee and pushing lightly. he had his legs pressed firmly to the ground, his legs stretched out behind him. The sight of his broad, chiseled chest sent my into a frenzy of heat.

Before I could enjoy it too much, he dipped his head down between my legs and my eyes grew wide in panic. He began to slowly kiss his way up my right leg, stopping when he got too close to the center. He proceeded to place the same gentle kisses to my left again stopping before the center. He held his weight on my knees as I pushed myself to a sitting position, to better see what he was doing. He hovered over my hot core for a second before he dipped his head down about to press a kiss to the place the longed for it most when the video instructed us to separate again. He pushed himself up with his hands, pushing my legs closer to the floor. I winced in pain but his smug look told me that he was winning.

In a split second decision, I pulled my hair out of the pony that it had rested in, letting it cascade over my shoulders. It was considerably hotter as it covered more skin and stuck to my body in awkward places but the look that he shot my way made me chuckle in pleasure.

I took a small sip of water before taking the towel from side me and dabbing it at my face and chest slowly but purposefully, pulling the lace off one boob unbeknownst to him. The video instructed us to keep our legs straight infant of us pointing our toes and lay against our forearms. I did as instructed leaving the small towel to cover my nipple. He stared at me for a second longer before also following. Our heads were thrown back as we shifted our weight off out butts and onto our forearms. My hair tumbled back gracefully and I chanced a glance at him.

He was staring at me instead of doing it correctly and I rolled my eyes turning back to the ceiling.

"You're going to get crick in your neck if you don't look where you're supposed to," I chastised.

"It's hard to look at the ceiling when my girlfriend is readily presenting her tits up in perfect view for me," he answered.

"This isn't for you," I said shaking my chest a bit, moving the towel slightly but not enough to make it fall of, "I am trying to be at peach with the world."

"Then maybe we should go au natural," he half joked but I tutted.

"This is a yoga class in a yoga studio that you bought and cleared out just for me. I'm going to do some yoga."

"I have a few positions in mind that we could both try," he mentioned, the smile could easily be heard in his voice and I couldn't help the shiver at the implication of his words.

I didn't answer as I let my weight come back to my back side. When I began to sat up as per the video, I felt the towel slip a bit more. I stopped, sitting almost ninety degrees, before it fell.

The next pose required me to open my legs in a straddle. I turned carefully again to face my boyfriend, bringing my legs up bent at the knee, before spreading them slowly, alluringly. When they got to the point where I couldn't go farther, I slowly unbent them so I was in the right pose. His eyes roped my sweaty body hungrily. I took another deep breath as the next step was to put both hands behind my back and push my body forward while he held my legs open with his feet.

When I started to push forward, the towel finally fell exposing me slightly and his eyes widened again. He groaned letting a big breath out. I kept eye contact as I continued to move forward. He reached over to my shoulders to help me go lower. His right hand stayed on my shoulder while his left reached down to cup my exposed breast.

I bit the corner of my lips before running my tongue over it and breathing in to push my breast most firmly into his calloused hand. A drop of sweat fell into his eyebrows and he wiped it on his arm. His abs glistened as he breathed and I found myself appreciating how hot he really was. He pinched my nipple between his thumb and pointer finger before letting go and retreating again.

I let out a frustrated groan, "Are you going to be a tease this whole time?"

"I did not buy this who studio, kicked everyone out, and reserved it for us to not do yoga," he shot back. I glared at him pulling away from the stretch. I face forward again, taking a good look at myself in the mirror. There was not way for him to resist me. The much I knew. Without thinking, I shimmied out of my leggings throwing them over to where my shirt was. The black matching lace underwear left almost nothing to the imagination. I heard him laugh violently and I smiled, when I turned back to the position were in before, not bothering to fix the bralette.

He gaped at me, not moving. I smiled, flipping my hair behind my shoulder, "Are you going to help me," I whispered.

He nodded slowly, his eyes ravishing my newly exposed skin. His cheeks heated a bit as he pushed my shoulders down, but this time I wasn't going to play nice. I left my left hand resting behind, and let my right trail over my exposed thigh. Slowly drawing circles on my hot skin.

He watched curiously as I dragged it deliberately un to my exposed breast. I teased my own nippled lightly, tossing my head back in silent exaggerated ecstasy. I moaned between my lips whispering his name. After a couple of seconds, I stopped and began to trail my hand down to the place that had gotten nearly no attention. I looked at my boyfriend's startled look with glee. When my fingers brushed over the clothed area between my legs, he seemed to shake out of it. He reached forward and held my wrist back so I couldn't touch myself anymore. I let y shoulders sink in mock disappointment.

"You are making this very hard," he groaned and I chuckled.

"I can see that."

"I meant focusing on yoga," he mused, "Why did you take off your leggings?"

I pulled my legs back from his and crossed them. He did not let go of my wrist.

"I didn't think it was fait that you had less clothes on than me," I said seriously before bringing my left hand forward and dipped it down briefly between my legs and under the lacy fabric. When he saw what I was trying to do, he yanked my hand from my underwear and held the wrist as well.

"Oh damn it," I said pouting at him, "I have needs you know, I'm so wet," I finished wiping my forehead on my soaked shoulder.

Without a word, he leaned forward and licked the fingers that had grazed my folds. Lust filled every inch of me as his tongue swirled around them with obvious purpose. He wasn't even trying but I could barely breath.

He pulled back slowly, never breaking eye contact, before he placed my hand on his hard member. I let a breath escape me through my lips as I ran my nails softly over the clothes.

"mmm" he moaned his eyes rolling back into his head and his grip on my right hand tightened and his right hand went behind him to support him. I wrapped my small hand around it pumping it slightly and he panted under my touch. I pumped him again, this time with more purpose and he let out a strangled moan. The noise was music to my ears.

Just as I saw him being to enjoy what I was doing, I stopped and sat back facing the video but to my surprise, he was not having it. He traveled over to my mat like a hungry wolf posing me back against the squishy material. His legs sat on either side of my torso and he pinned my arms to the sides of my head with his own. I looked up at him startled when he leaned down and began to kiss me fervently.

He bit my bottom lip, making me gasp. He took advantage of the situation and slipped his tongue in my mouth, His tongue caressed my own lovingly before he pulled away and began to kiss sloppily over my face and neck. When he found my pulse, he sucked at it for a second, gaining a moan from my lips. He didn't waist time. He kissed farther down to my damp chest and without hesitation, took my nipple between his teeth and sucked.

"Oh," I gasped followed by his name. I wriggled under his weight and his assault on my chest. I tried to get my hands free to run them through his hair but he forced them down as he continued to ravage the sensitive nub. The pulse in my crotch tightened and speed up.

"Oh please," I begged pushing my chest up further into his mouth.

He chucked against my skin and I blushed at how ridiculous I sounded. He let my nipple go placing a final kiss on top. He let me hands go and continued his way down to my pelvis. Using his teeth, he dragged my lace underwear off of my body. I held my body up on my forearms to see him better. He smirked at me from my feet as he nudged my legs apart. Readily, I did so and he crawled closer to my core before bending my knees beside his head.

He ran his hands over the outside of my thighs as he began to kiss the inner sensitive part again, leisurely.

I reached down to tangle my fingers in his head. He moaned a little when I pulled and bit the part of my thigh closest to where I wanted to go. With a smug and satisfied look, he slipped his hands under my butt holding me up to give him better access. Gently, tentatively, he kissed my second pair of lips and I moaned in a anticipation.

With the encouragement, he dove in, searching for the coveted bundle of nerves while drawing little circles. When his tongue brushed my clitoris, I gasped and pulled his hair a little more than I thought. He groaned but ran his tongue over it again and again, drawing little shapes on it teasingly before rounding his lips around it and sucking.

I bucked my hips up to meet him egger lips and a small laugh escaped him. Before I could even react, I felt him run a single finger under his chin. Knowing what was going did not make it any less pleasurable.

He pushed the finger inside of me slowly and again I gasped at the mixed feeling. He pushed it in deeper, stretching my walls slowly. Was he trying to kill me? Heat began to pool at my pelvis and I knew that I was getting close. He put a second finger in and began to pump in and out at a maddeningly slow pace. Each time that he pushed in, I groaned or gasped in exquisite pleasure.

"I-" I gasped trying to warn him of what was coming but my climax reached me before I could even get the words out. He kept his pace thorough the orgasm and only stopped when I fell limply against the mat again. He retreated his lips from my clit, only to place a hesitant kiss on it before going up for air. His fingers were removed next, and I winced at the sensation.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and with a sexy smirk, he leaned down t kiss me.

He gave me some time to recover before he stood and removed his joggers and underwear in one swoop. Before he discarded them, he pulled his wallet from the pocket and pulled out a little foil packet. I watched him kneel between my legs and I sat up as he tore it open. I pulled the bralette over my head and threw it aside weakly. He slipped the condom over his hard erection then leaned over me.

"Are you ready," he asked searching my face, incase I didn't want to go on. His erection pressed against my folds and I groaned. There was no way I was going back now. I nodded enthusiastically, wrapping my legs around his knees. He leaned down on his forearms, hovering over my chest as he guided his member into the hole between my legs. I gasped slightly as he pushed it slowly in, giving me time adjust to his being inside me.

Once he had pushed it all the way in, he stopped looking up at me with concern. I nodded knowing he was waiting for my go ahead. With that he pulled it back out, and again, with deliberate slowness, drove it back in.

He moaned pulling out again then back in, his torturous pace hurting us both. The sound of wet skin hitting each other filled the studio but at the moment I didn't care. I reached up and pulled his head down to kiss me again. While it was a sloppy kiss, I smiled. He sped up a bit, his pleasure slowly building. I used my tongue to pull his top lip into my mouth and sucked on it while he pumped in and out of me. His length filling me.

Suddenly his thrusts became sporadic, and fast, desperate. I smiled knowingly, and began to move my hips to meet them. He leaned down and moaned against my shoulder, his hair tickling my skin as he moved. I smiled at the sensation between my legs. The climax near for me once again. Suddenly, he stopped moving, and I felt his hands tighten around my arms. When has he grabbed on?

He came inside me, and when he was done, he collapsed slightly onto of me. The heat began to edge away from my pelvis but I didn't mind. He hurried his face in my neck, our equally sweaty bodies slipping against each other.

He slipped his member out of me slowly resting himself on me. I laid back down on the mat, before I wrapped my arms around his neck, running my hands through his hair. His breathing started to regulate and our chest rose and fell together. After what felt like hours, he turned back to look at me fondness present in his eyes.

"You okay love?"

I nodded at him, kissing his nose before pushing him back and off of me. I quickly put my underwear ad bralette back on and traveled over to the rest of my clothes. He moaned in disappointment but I ignored it.

"We have to leave at some point," I said slipping my sweaty shirt on, "Who knows how long we've been in here."

"I prefer you naked," he joked putting his pants back on and hanging his shirt over his shoulder.

"And I prefer your smart mouth between my legs but we don't always get what we want."

We walked back into the cool lobby not too long after. Crissy sat by the computer on her phone. When she heard the door open, she snapped to attention. Her eyes widened when she saw my boyfriend shirtless and covered in sweat. I chuckled at the reaction.

He didn't seem to notice her reaction as he cheerfully said, "Nigh Crissy, make sure you close up," then he dragged me outside.

"Looks like I have competition," I joked and he turned to me suddenly serious.

"No one could ever measure up to you, you know that?"

"I know," I giggled hugging him around the stomach. He hugged my shoulders then with a happy sigh, he kissed me forehead.

"Meet me at my place for a cold shower?"

I smiled, "Wouldn't miss it."


End file.
